Anniversaire de mariage
by Miiia
Summary: Ce sont les 10 ans de mariage de Klaus et Caroline. Celui-ci à tout prévue pour que ce soit inoubliable mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévue….. OS Klaroline qui fait suite à Belle-sœur (pas besoin cependant d'avoir lu la fanfiction au préalable)


**Bonjour à tous, voici un OS Klaroline faisant suite à ma fanfiction Belle-sœur. J'espère retrouver mes fidèles lectrices de cette fanfiction et espère que tout le monde appréciera :) Ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvait lire cet OS même si vous n'avez pas lu mon histoire avant, vous ne serez pas perdu.** **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous-même**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Anniversaire de mariage**

Nous étions le 8 août 2023 et Caroline et Klaus allait désormais fêter leurs 10 ans de mariage. Ils vivaient actuellement dans leur grande villa à Paris. Caroline était tombée amoureuse de cette ville durant sa lune de miel si bien qu'elle avait insisté auprès de son mari pour acheter une grande maison qui deviendrait leur résidence principale. Ce matin-là nos deux amoureux étaient tranquillement allongés dans leur lit se réveillant progressivement. Caroline s'étirait et caressait les cheveux de son mari qui lui était endormie contre sa poitrine. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et remonta jusqu'au visage de Caroline pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Caroline n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et se laissait embrasser.

-Bon anniversaire madame Mickaelson ! lui dit-il.

-Bon anniversaire monsieur Mickaelson, lui répondit-elle à son tour.

-10 ans cette année, hein ? C'est spécial, il faut fêter ça sweatheart !

-Humm quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà prévue un truc hein ?

-Oui !

-Et que bien sûr c'est une surprise,

-Oui !

-Et que tu ne me diras rien !

-T'as tout compris mon Ange, tu me connais bien !

-Malheureusement ! dit-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ne pas organiser les choses et tout contrôler. Son mari le savait et s'en amusait, mais il savait aussi qu'au final sa femme était toujours contente des surprises qu'il lui faisait.

-Alors je dois m'habiller comment ? voulu savoir Caroline.

-Prépare une valise avec tes habilles d'été et habilles toi comme tu veux, on partira à 11h !

-Un voyage ? On va où ?

-Love, tu te rappelles du concept de surprise ?

-Oui, oui bon et bien je vais mis mettre !

Elle se leva donc et partit dans son dressing qui faisait bien le rez-de-chaussée de sa maison à Mystic Falls, il faut dire qu'elle avait accumulé pas mal d'affaires au fil des années au grand désarroi de Klaus mais elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Elle attrapa donc sa grande valise et commença à la remplir : jupes, top, sandales, compensées, chapeau, bikini,….. bref tout le nécessaire pour l'été. Sans oublier l'ensemble de sous-vêtements qu'elle avait acheté pour cette soirée spéciale d'anniversaire. C'est ce qu'elle faisait chaque année encouragée par Katherine comme il y a 10 ans pour son mariage, et Klaus ne s'en plaignait pas. Une fois la valise bouclée elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla de façon décontractée pour le voyage, une robe longue fluide de couleur bleu pâle et des sandales blanches. Elle descendit ensuite en bas avec sa valise et retrouva Klaus dans la cuisine déjà prêt et faisant les provisions de poche de sang.

-Je me demande où tu m'emmène mais en te voyant prendre toute ces poches, j'en déduis qu'il n'y aura pas d'hôpital à proximité ! commençait à déduire Caroline.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Bon tu es prête Sherlock ? plaisanta Klaus.

-Oui ! On y va Watson ! rigola-t-elle.

Cela lui valut une petite tape sur les fesses de la part de son mari. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la voiture de Klaus et montèrent dedans. Il commença à conduire et déjà Caroline essayait de prendre toutes les infos qu'elle pouvait.

- Hum en direction de l'aéroport alors !

-Love, je vais finir par te bander les yeux !

-T'oserais pas ?

-Je vais me gêner !

-Sale méchant ! lui dit-elle.

Mais cette mini insulte le fit rire.

Une fois à l'aéroport ils embarquèrent avant même que Caroline n'est pu voir la destination. Le vol ne dura qu'un peu plus d'une heure ce qui surpris Caroline.

-On est déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas tout à fait !

Une fois sortie de l'avion Caroline pu voir où elle se trouvait.

-Marseille ?

-Oui mon Ange !

-Euh mais Nik, pour nos 10 ans je….. euh….., j'aurais pensé à….

-Mieux ?

-Euh oui !

Caroline ne faisait pas souvent sa difficile mais elle pensait que les 10 ans avec son mari serait plus exotique. Marseille était une belle ville mais qu'elle connaissait déjà.

-Ta mère a raison je te gatte trop ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais ! se scandalisa-t-elle.

-Relax Love, je t'ai dit qu'on n'était pas encore arrivé !

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on ne séjournera pas ici ! dit-elle toute contente.

-Voilà !

Ils prirent un taxi à la sortie de l'aéroport direction le port. Une fois arrivé Klaus ouvrit la porte de sa femme de l'aida à sortir du taxi. Quand Caroline observa les alentours elle ne put voir que l'immense paquebot de croisière devant elle.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Nik on part en croisière ?!

-Oui !

-Oh c'est génial, je ne suis jamais allé en croisière tu te rends compte ! dit-elle toute excitée.

-Ben oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à ça !

-C'est trop bien, j'ai hâte, le bateau est énorme !

-C'est le plus luxueux des bateaux de croisière en Méditerranée !

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ?! rigola-t-elle.

-Je veux que nos 10 ans soit parfait !

-Moi aussi ! dit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Klaus paya le taxi et pris les valises qu'il donna au personnel d'embarcation. Ils embarquèrent ensuite tous les deux sur le bateau et Klaus guida sa belle vers leur appartement. Et quels appartements ! C'est un vrai loft où on aurait pu y vivre à l'année.

-Oh mais c'est hyper grand ! s'exclama Caroline.

-Il n'y a que deux suites comme celle-ci dans ce navire c'est la meilleure ! l'informa-t-il.

Au même moment un homme arriva dans la chambre avec leurs valises et leur dit que le bateau aller bientôt partir.

-Et on va où alors ? demanda Caroline.

-Une croisière d'une semaine où on ira dans quelques-unes des plus belles villes de la Méditerranée : On commence par Barcelone puis Majorque, Malte en finissant par Rome.

-Super ! J'ai hâte de revoir Rome, c'était nos 4 ans de mariage tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr sweatheart comment l'oublier ? Aller sa te dit de monter sur le pont ?

-Oui, allons-y !

Ils arrivèrent donc sur le pont, le bateau commençait tout juste à partir et l'air marin s'engouffrait dans les cheveux de Caroline. Elle était en face de la barrière les mains posées dessus et Klaus derrière elle ses mains de chaque côté des siennes et la tête posé sur l'épaule de Caroline. Ils admiraient la grande étendue d'eau devant eux.

-C'est magnifique !

-Ça te plait alors mon cœur ?

-Oui énormément merci Nik !

-De rien Love, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi !

Ils passèrent leur première journée de croisière dans leur suite, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre en consommant leur amour.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir et Caroline avait très envie d'aller à la piscine. Klaus en bon mari attentionné l'y emmena donc. De toute façon Caroline avait bien trop peur de se perdre et restait constamment avec Klaus. Ils s'installèrent donc sur les transats pour profiter du soleil.

-Nik, tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos s'il te plait ?

-Toute suite Love ! lui dit-il.

Il prit un noisette de crème dans ses mains et parcourut le dos de sa bien-aimée. Rien que ce contact électrisa Caroline et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Klaus le remarqua et décida de s'amuser un peu, il passa au creux de ses reins puis remonta et arrivé à ses épaules passa sur son buste à la naissance de ses seins.

-Et monsieur l'hybride gardez vos pattes là où elles sont ! le prévient-elle.

Klaus rigola et resta alors sur le dos de Caroline. Puis ce fut à son tour de le crémer. Ils se prélassèrent donc au soleil alternant baignade et bronzage. Klaus était à moitié endormi et Caroline lisait un roman quand une voix familière lui arriva à l'oreille. Elle leva son regard de son livre et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Là devant elle de l'autre côté de l'immense piscine se trouvaient Elena et Damon eux aussi assis sur leurs transats !

-Oh bon sang c'est pas vrai !

-Qui y a-t-il Love ? demanda Klaus toujours les yeux fermés.

-Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux sinon tu ne me croiras pas !

Klaus se redressa et hotta ses lunettes.

-Alors qui y a-t-il ?

-Regardes ! lui dit sa femme en lui montrant la bonne direction.

-Putin !

-Ouais tu l'as dit !

-Je t'assure Love, ce n'étais pas prévue !

-Bien sûr que je sais que ce n'était pas prévue Nik, tu détestes Damon et Elena !

-Ne sois pas en colère mon Ange !

-Mais comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas, je fête nos 10 ans avec mon mari et elle se ramène après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on soit sur le même bateau de croisière il y en pas assez ou quoi ! se plaignit-elle.

Lorsque Caroline avait décidé de rejoindre Klaus à le Nouvelle-Orléans Elena ne l'avait pas soutenue et avait coupé complétement les ponts avec elle et pareil pour Damon. Depuis cet épisode les deux filles ne s'étaient plus jamais revues. Elles étaient pourtant meilleurs amies depuis la crèche mais Elena n'avait pas supportait que Caroline « choisissent Klaus plutôt que ses amis » comme elle disait.

-Tu veux que je les jette par-dessus bord ? proposa son mari mi- drôle mi- sérieux.

-Non laisses tomber je ne vais pas les laisser gâcher ce moment avec toi et je vais les ignorer !

-Sage décision, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur ça se passera bien !

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ! dit Elena.

-Qui ? demanda Damon.

-Regardes !

-Tiens tiens Barbie et son Ken ! Quelle coïncidence !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est l'enfer ouais, je refuse d'être dans le même bateau qu'eux ! se scandalisa Elena.

-Ma chérie, le paquebot est immense, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions constamment les voir ! Et puis ça fait plus de 10 ans maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles et mariés même !

-Je m'en tape de ça !

-Tu ne veux pas le bonheur de ton amie ?

-On est plus amie Damon !

-Et tout ça parce qu'elle a choisie Klaus ? Ecoute Elena, moi aussi je ne l'aime pas ce type mais Caroline a bien accepter notre relation !

-Tu parles, elle n'était pas pour ! Elle voulait me remettre avec Stefan !

-Oui mais elle est restée vers toi-même si cela ne lui plaisait pas !

-Et moi en coupant les ponts avec elle, je passe pour la méchante c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Laisses tomber Damon ! Je retourne à la cabine !

-Elena attends !

Mais cette dernière était déjà partie, _la semaine va être longue pensa Damon._

* * *

-J'ai oublié mes magasines je vais les chercher et je reviens ! dit Caroline.

-Tu ne va pas te perdre ? la taquina Klaus.

-Non c'est bon j'ai enregistré le chemin ! dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser rapide.

-Reviens vite !

-Promis !

Caroline marcha donc en direction de sa cabine pour prendre les magasins qu'elle avait laissés. Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elena. Quoi faire ? Dire bonjour ? L'ignorer ?

-Salut ! lui lança froidement Caroline.

-Salut ! lui répondit Elena sur le même ton.

-Euh t'es dans la cabine d'à côté ? demanda Caroline.

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Parce que la mienne c'est elle !

-Alors comme ça on est voisines de cabine, le sort s'acharne ! se plaignit Elena.

-Ecoutes moi bien, avec Nik ça fait 10 ans que nous sommes mariés maintenant, et nous fêtons notre anniversaire durant cette croisière alors il est hors de question que tu gâches tout ! la prévint Caroline.

-Pardon, moi tout gâcher, c'est toi qui a tout gâché Caroline oui ! Tu as préféré ce monstre à tes amis ! lui envoya Elena.

-C'est toi le monstre Elena ! Ma mère l'a accepté, Bonnie, Stefan, tout le monde sauf toi ! C'est toi qui a un problème pas moi !

-Bien sûr oui, fais-moi la morale. Tu m'as fait un scandale quand je me suis mise avec Damon et toi tu es en couple avec le plus grand meurtrier de la terre ! Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite !

-Mais moi je ne t'ai pas tourné le dos Elena, toi oui ! On était les meilleures amies du monde ! Et toi tu as tout envoyé balader alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! dit Caroline en rentrant dans sa cabine et claquant la porte. Et Elena fit de même.

* * *

Du côté des garçons, Damon voulait parler à Klaus. Il se donc dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le transat de Caroline.

-Salvatore, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler !

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter désolé ! Et sache que si tu es encore en vie après ce que tu as fait à ma femme c'est uniquement grâce à elle qui m'a fait promettre de ne pas te toucher !

Damon déglutit difficilement, alors il savait pour lui et Caroline. Il n'en était pas fière et regrettait mais ça il savait que Klaus s'en fichait.

-Ecoutes, Elena est vraiment remontée de vous voir ici. Elle est très excessive et en veux toujours à Care malgré les années. J'ai essayé de l'adoucir tout à l'heure mais rien n'y fait !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'arrives pas à tenir ce double en place, en fait c'est toujours comme ça avec toi.

-Toujours quoi ?

-Tu te fais mener à la baguette par les Petrova ! lui envoya Klaus.

-Bon j'étais juste venue te prévenir que cela risque d'être tendu entre elle. Il va falloir les canaliser !

-C'est Elena qui en veux à Caroline et pas l'inverse, souligna Klaus.

-Ouais bah quoi qu'il en soit faudra ouvrir l'œil ! A plus ! dit Damon en s'en allant.

-Je n'espère pas ! marmonna Klaus.

* * *

Plus de 15 minutes passèrent et Klaus ne voyait toujours pas Caroline revenir et cela l'inquiété il décida donc de retourner à la cabine. Il entra et entendit les pleurs de sa belle venant de la chambre. Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce, elle était assise sur le lit recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

-Chuuutt ça va aller sweatheart ne pleures pas, lui dit-il d'une douce voix.

-Nik, j'ai vu Elena ! dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lui raconta alors leur altercation et Klaus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir pour ne pas tuer ce double de malheur.

-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? demanda son mari.

-Non je suis tellement contente d'être ici mais elle vient tout gâcher maintenant !

-Allez mon cœur ne te laisses pas abattre d'accord, je te connais tu es plus forte que ça !

-Je t'aime Nik ! dit-elle après s'être calmée.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Il y a un spa ?

-Oui il y en a un !

-Je vais y aller alors ça me détendra un bon massage !

-Tu as raison, en plus je sais bien faire les massages !

-Ah bon, tu veux me le faire !

-Oui aller on aura qu'à contraindre une masseuse de nous laisser la salle pour un moment, on ne sera que tous les deux comme ça ! Ça te va ?

-Oui ! se réjouit-elle.

-C'est parti !

Ils allèrent donc au spa et prirent une salle de massage. L'odeur d'eucalyptus leur chatouillait le nez, et le silence était paisible. Caroline s'installa sur la table couchée sur le ventre et Klaus commençait à la masser les mains enduites d'huile. Il commença par le dos et les jambes ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je ne te savais pas si doué !

-Comme quoi j'arrive encore à te surprendre sweatheart !

-Oui !

Il la massa une bonne heure et après Caroline était toute relaxée. Ils sortirent de la salle et allèrent dans un des nombreux bains à remous du spa.

-Ça c'est vraiment mon truc préféré !

-Ça c'est sûr à la maison tu es toujours fourré dedans, se moqua Klaus.

-Et toi aussi je te signal !

-Seulement quand tu y es aussi ! souligna-t-il.

Ils restèrent donc un moment à se détendre dans l'eau chaude. Caroline remerciait son mari de lui apporter à chaque fois tout le besoin nécessaire. Il n'y avait plus rien de Klaus le vampire sanguinaire en lui. Il n'y avait plus que Nik, l'homme dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse et avec qui elle sera pour l'éternité.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé et Klaus avait prévue d'emmené Caroline dans le plus chic restaurant du paquebot, il était grand luxueux et avait même une scène avec chanteuse et musicien. Caroline était au bras de Klaus et marchaient jusqu'à leur table.

-On dirait le Titanic, la scène où Rose arrive au bras de Jack ! dit-elle rêveuse.

-Oh ce film que tu m'as obligé à regarder un nombre incalculable de fois et que tu aimes tant alors qu'au final tu finis toujours en pleurs !

-Ce film est génial alors gardes ton sarcasme !

-Laisses-moi te dire qu'on est bien plus beau qu'eux et que si le navire coule nous nous survirerons. Et toi au moins tu n'as pas de choix à faire !

-De choix ?

-Rose doit choisir entre son amour et l'argent, mais toi t'as les deux avec moi ! Je suis riche et tu m'aimes ! se pavana-t-il.

-Vantard va ! lui dit-elle.

Le repas débuta, les plats étaient tous aussi divins les uns que les autres. Le dessert arriva aussi et ils se régalèrent encore une fois. A la fin du repas les amoureux restèrent un peu et Caroline fixait la scène où une femme chantait accompagnant la douce mélodie. Caroline se remémorait les fois où elle chantait, elle avait toujours aimé ça depuis toute petite et chantait pour son plaisir maintenant. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Klaus qui lui prit la main et la lui embrassa. Elle le regarda l'air attendrit.

-Et si tu allais chanter ?

-Maintenant, devant tout le monde ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ? Tu chantes bien mieux que cette fille en plus, le public sera ravie et moi aussi !

-Je ne sais pas Nik, y a beaucoup de monde, dit-elle hésitante.

-Pour mon anniversaire aussi Love ! S'il te plaît ! la supplia-t-il.

-D'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se leva pour se diriger à côté de la scène. Elle hypnotisa les musiciens à la fin de la chanson et la chanteuse pour qu'ils puissent la laisser chanter la chanson de son choix. Elle choisit _A Thousand Years_ de Christina Perri qui correspondait parfaitement à l'histoire qu'elle vivait avec son mari. Klaus se délectait de la voir ainsi, elle était rayonnante, épanouit, sublime et sûre d'elle. Il était fier qu'elle soit sa femme. Caroline chantait et ne souciait de personne elle ne voyait que Klaus qui la regardait. Et elle faisait de son mieux pour lui plaire.

Au fond du restaurant étaient installés Damon et Elena. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Klaus et Caroline y étaient présents aussi avant que Caroline ne se mette à chanter.

-Blondie est là tiens !

Elena regardait son amie qui malgré tout lui avait manqué toutes ces années. Elle était heureuse cela se voyait. Elle n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle soit avec Klaus mais la revoir était difficile c'est plus simple qu'en elles étaient à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre.

-J'avais oublié à quel point elle chantait bien, dit Elena plein de nostalgie.

-Tu ne crois pas, qu'il serait temps de tirer un trait sur le passé ? demanda Damon.

-Je… j'en sais rien.

Caroline finit de chanter et tout le monde l'applaudit fort. Caroline était aux anges, elle ressentait toute cette adrénaline que lui procuraient le chant et le public. Et Klaus se dirigea vers la scène pour la faire descendre dans ses bras. Il avait déjà payé la note et voulais partir avec sa belle.

-La star est prête à partir ?

-Oui monsieur !

Il l'emmena hors du restaurant bondé et allèrent sur le pont à l'avant du bateau. Il faisait un peu frais et Klaus enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de sa femme.

-Merci !

-Tu étais époustouflante Love !

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chanté devant autant de personnes.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu étais parfaite tout le monde a adoré !

-Merci Nik !

-Et j'ai adoré la chanson que tu as choisie ! avoua-t-il.

-Elle nous correspond bien hein ?

-Oui c'est sûr, on a qu'à dire que c'est notre deuxième chanson alors ?

-Après _Give me Love_ ? Oui ! approuva-t-elle.

-Intéressée pour rentrer à notre cabine ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera dans notre cabine ?

-Hum tu verras bien !

-Tu as attisé ma curiosité, allons-y !

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer pour se retrouver que tous les deux en tête à tête.

* * *

-Je fais quoi Damon ? demanda Elena complétement perdue.

-Tu lui pardonnes ? proposa Damon.

-Mais elle est avec Klaus, je ne peux pas !

-Elena, cela fait 10 ans qu'ils sont ensembles, si tu attends qu'ils rompent pour lui pardonner, tu ne reparleras à Care que dans une éternité !

-Tu as raison ! se lamenta-t-elle.

-Et tu devrais t'excuser aussi !

-Mais non enfin !

-Elena, merde vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? L'âge des couches culottent ?

-C'est à peu près ça oui, rigola-t-elle.

-Vous êtes comme des sœurs ! Crois-moi je suis resté éloigné et fâché avec Stefan pendant longtemps et je l'ai regretté par la suite, ne fais pas cette erreur !

-Je verrais demain, allons-nous coucher je suis fatiguée !

-Bien !

* * *

Caroline était dans le lit avec Klaus, lui était endormie mais elle ne cessait de penser à Elena. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait la haïr autant. Elle aurait tellement aimé passer ces 10 dernières années en bon termes et la voir de temps à autre comme pour Bonnie. La sorcière avait été pareille qu'Elena, très réticente au début mais quand elle avait appris pour le mariage elle avait mis ses préjugés de côté et avait assisté au mariage de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait même avec le temps appris à apprécier Klaus. Caroline avait peur que ce cas de figure ne se reproduise pas avec Elena. Au bout de quelques temps elle s'était faite à l'idée d'avoir perdue Elena pour Nik, mais le fait de la revoir avait remué pas mal de souvenir. Elle chassa ses idées noires et se colla au torse de Klaus pour pouvoir s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Klaus était partit profiter de la salle de sport tandis que Caroline avait préféré la piscine. Il lui avait promis de ne pas être long et de la rejoindre plus tard. Caroline nageait paisiblement, c'était le matin et personne n'était là, la piscine était pour elle seule et quelques personnes. Après quelques longueurs bien revigorantes elle se sécha et s'installa confortablement au soleil pour bronzer. Elle sentit une présence familière et quelqu'un s'assoir sur le transat d'à côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Elena.

- Vas-t'en Elena s'il te plait !

-Je ne suis pas venue pour t'importuner Care ! dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Cela surpris Caroline, sa voix et l'emploi de son surnom Care. Elle se relave et s'assit à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Te présenter mes excuses.

-Tes excuses ? demanda Caroline ahurit du changement de comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-Damon m'as convaincue ! Je ne veux pas être fâché avec toi éternellement Care, si tu es avec Klaus d'accord, je ne l'apprécierais jamais mais je veux bien faire un effort pour toi, pour nous.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui promis, cela fait 10 ans qu'on est séparé Care, on a loupé plein de chose de la vie de l'autre. Avant on se disait tout et on était complice. Je veux retrouver ça, te retrouver !

-Moi aussi 'Lena, tu m'as énormément manqué ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elena aussi pleurait. Elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, elle regrettait d'avoir était aussi stupide et d'avoir perdue toutes ces années d'amitié pour rien. Heureusement qu'elles étaient vampire et avaient l'éternité devant elles. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elena vit Klaus arrivé au loin et décida de s'éclipser.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-Attends !

-On se retrouve au spa dans l'après-midi ? proposa la brune.

-Oui avec plaisir ! répondit la blonde.

Elle partit alors laissant toujours Caroline légèrement sous le choc. Klaus n'avait pas tout suivit et s'approcha d'elle en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-Love, ça va ?

-Très bien Nik, cela ne pourrai pas mieux aller !

-Vous êtes réconciliés ?

-Presque on va dire. On se voit cette aprème !

-Je suis content mon cœur !

Klaus c'était toujours un peu sentit coupable d'être la cause de la dispute entre les deux meilleures amies même si Caroline lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

L'après-midi arriva et Caroline alla au spa et retrouva Elena.

-Salut, il propose des bains de boue, j'ai bien envie d'essayer !

-Oui je veux bien aussi ! approuva Caroline.

Une fois plongeaient dans la boue les deux filles se confièrent l'une à l'autre.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec Damon ?

-Oui depuis 10 ans tout vas bien, nous sommes restés un peu à Mystic Falls, puis après Jérémy est partie à la fac alors nous sommes partit en voyage, de pays en pays.

-Que deviens Jérémy maintenant ?

-Il a fait fac de droit et est devenue avocat, il s'est marié aussi et sa femme Marie est enceinte !

-Wow c'est super, il s'en passe des choses en 10 ans !

-Et oui, et toi alors avec Klaus !

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Ouais, je veux dire c'est ta vie que j'ai envie de savoir mais vu que vous êtes mariés il en fait partie donc je suis obligé de demander !

-Et bien on s'est marié y a 10 ans maintenant et on s'est installés à Paris. On revoie régulièrement sa famille, Rebekah est mariée à Stefan, Elijah à Katherine et Kol à Miléna une vampire qu'on a rencontré lors d'une soirée chez Marcel à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

-Et bien, j'étais au courant pour Stefan mais pas pour les autres. Je suis contente pour Elijah j'ai bien sentie que Katherine avait toujours été son grand amour !

-Oui !

-Et Klaus il l'a bien accepté ?

-Je te mentirais si je te disais que c'est l'amour fou entre eux, mais il a fait de gros effort pour le bonheur d'Elijah !

-Il a vraiment changé alors ?

-Oui Elena, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais crois-moi ! Je ne serai pas avec lui sinon ! Comme toi et Damon.

-Oui je vois, tu sais je me sens bête ! On s'est disputé pour des mecs !

-Oui, mais maintenant c'est passé ! Hein, on efface tout ? demanda Caroline.

-Oui, on reprend à zéro ! approuva Elena.

-Super !

* * *

Les jours passèrent et bien vite arriva la dernière soirée de la croisière. Pendant cette semaine Elena et Caroline s'étaient réconciliées et s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais séparer. Damon et Klaus avaient appris à se tolérer l'un l'autre grâce à Caroline, le suppliant tous les jours de ne pas tuer l'ainé Salvatore et de penser à Stefan qui serait sans son frère. Cela avait plutôt bien marché, et cette mésaventure avait finalement rendue cet anniversaire de mariage inoubliable pour Caroline. Ce soir-là tous étaient installés à table dans le même restaurant où Caroline avait chanté. Ils discutèrent, s'amusèrent le tout sans animosité malgré quelques pics lancés entre les deux hommes.

-Tes bagues son magnifique Care ! dit Elena en regardant sa bague de fiançailles et de mariage de plus près avec la main de Caroline dans les siennes.

-C'est Nik ! dit Caroline.

-Et toi Damon ? demanda Klaus.

-Quoi moi ?

-Avec Elena, il faudrait peut-être que tu t'y mettes, déjà que j'ai trouvé Kol long à la détente pour faire sa demanda à Miléna mais alors toi tu le bas haut la main !

Les filles rigolèrent et Klaus aussi mais Damon était un peu mal à l'aise.

* * *

La croisière se termina et chaque couple reprit sa petite ville à l'exception que les filles se verrait souvent maintenant. Caroline et Klaus étaient dans l'avion pour rentrer à Paris et elle était triste de rentrer après cette magnifique semaine.

-Nik, on y retournera ?

-En croisière ?

-Oui !

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux mon Ange mais je pense que la prochaine fois je louerai peut-être un yacht. On sera tranquille comme ça, personne pour saboter le séjour !

-Oui j'avoue qu'au début c'était pas gagné, mais pour finir tout c'est bien fini ! Je me suis réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie et ça c'est super. Tu m'as offert le plus bel anniversaire de mariage de ma vie !

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier.

-Je ferais encore mieux l'année prochaine, et encore celle d'après et ainsi de suite Love !

-J'ai hâte dans ce cas ! se réjouit-elle.

Son bonheur était complet désormais, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et sa grâce à Klaus. Son éternité sera parfaite à ses côtés elle le savait !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une petite review et à bientôt !**


End file.
